Keep Holding On
by burning brighter than the sun
Summary: Just a One-shot my friend wrote for me and I thought it was good. I hate when summaries ruin what the story is about... so just read and free virtual hugs for everyone! JamesxOC


A/N: My BFF actually wrote this, not me, but I thought this was an amazing one-shot that shouldn't go unpublished, since she doesn't have a FanFiction. Neither of us own Big Time Rush or anything else you might recognize. So anyway, enjoy and please REVIEW! They make me happy and you will get a virtual hug! Everyone loves hugs, right? =)

James was walking down the street deciding whether to get pepperoni or just cheese on his pizza lost in a daze of wonder. What he didn't know was there was a car hurtling around the corner straight towards him. All of a sudden his legs went numb and his head thudded against the car hood as it hit him. Then everything went black.

He woke up and he was still at the wreck site. He reached up to touch his throbbing head and realized with great horror it was split open. He heard several sirens and screams. The nice paramedic carted him away to the ambulance. Then he passed out again.

He woke up yet again at the hospital with a breathing machine attached to him. The doctor told him he had 2 broken legs, 1 broken arm, a concussion, and several stitches in his head along with 4 broken ribs and a wrecked foot. He was in special care.

Suddenly a cute nurse walked up and did various things to him. She told him it would be ok even though he saw doubt in her eyes. He looked at her nametag through blurry eyes and it read "Nikki." She was beautiful. She had brown hair, beautiful eyes, straight white teeth, a soft touch and a loving smile.

She touched his beating heart, the one currently beating for her. Her touch sent love rays throughout his body. He weakly smiled and he saw one lone tear crawling down her cheek. He felt a feeling he had never felt before and as soon as she left the room he felt despair. She walked back in and he tingled.

"I'm Nurse Nikki and I'll be your tender loving care these few months. Would you like some music? Music doesn't only heal you, it heals the soul." He nodded his head and it throbbed so bad he passed out.

He had a nightmare that Nikki was running away from him while he ran after her screaming "I love you!" but when he tried to grab her, she disappeared. He collapsed sobbing as though he'd been stabbed in the heart, only worse. He awoke to realize he'd been sobbing in his sleep while she held and stroked his hand saying with her eyes it will all be ok, even though he was falling for her faster than a rock falling beneath the ocean on the tidal waves of love. He was amazed by her.

The next week he was still the same. Nurse Nikki walked in and flashed a smile. He tingled. The doctor walked in and summoned her towards his office and she followed. Shortly after, James heard muffled cries and gasps.

"No you can't!" Nikki cried. She flung open the door and her face was tearstrucken. He was confused. "NO! NO! HE'S A HUMAN! HE HAS FEELINGS, HOPES, DREAMS, AND LOVE!" she screamed. "Don't give up on him, I'll do anything I can to heal him!" The doctor sighed, agreed, and left.

She stroked his hair and sang softly to him. Seeing her cry was like hurting a delicate butterfly. Her soothing voice put him to sleep, but before he slept she lightly kissed his cheek and continued to stroke his hair.

He awoke the next morning with her at his side. He was drowsy. "It's ok, sweetheart," she said "I gave you medicine, now go back to sleep." And so he did.

He woke up the next week with a stiff ribcage. Nurse Nikki looked pleased. "Three ribs healed back, sweetie!" she said. Over the next week this ribs were all healed back as well as his foot.

James was still madly in love, desperate to tell her but had no idea how. The next 2-3 weeks his legs healed along with his arm and head. It was time to tell her. "Nurse Nikki?" he asked. "Yes?" she replied. "I love you." She was amazed. "I love you too! I just had no idea how to tell you!

Over the next months, James and Nikki dated and are happy together still!

A/N: Ta-da! So what did y'all think? REVIEWWWWW!


End file.
